Lalka (Prus)/Tom I/Rozdział XVI
Tego dnia, kiedy Wokulski miał przyjść na obiad, panna Izabela wróciła od hrabiny o piątej. Była trochę rozgniewana i bardzo rozmarzona, razem — prześliczna. Spotkało ją dziś szczęście i zawód. Wielki tragik włoski, Rossi, znany jej i ciotce jeszcze z Paryża, przyjechał na występy do Warszawy. Natychmiast odwiedził hrabinę i troskliwie wypytywał się o pannę Izabelę. Miał być dziś drugi raz i hrabina specjalnie dla niego zaprosiła siostrzenicę. Tymczasem Rossi nie przyszedł; przysłał tylko list, w którym przepraszał za zawód i usprawiedliwiał się niespodziewaną wizytą jakiejś wysoko położonej osoby. Przed paroma laty, właśnie w Paryżu, Rossi był ideałem panny Izabeli; kochała się w nim, i nawet nie kryła swych uczuć, o ile, rozumie się, było to możliwym dla panienki jej stanowiska. Znakomity artysta wiedział o tym, bywał co dzień w domu hrabiny, grał i deklamował wszystko, co mu kazała panna Izabela, a wyjeżdżając do Ameryki ofiarował jej włoski egzemplarz Romea i Julii z dedykacją: "Mdła mucha więcej ma mocy, czci i szczęścia aniżeli Romeo..." Wiadomość o przybyciu Rossiego do Warszawy i o tym, że jej nie zapomniał, wzruszyła pannę Izabelę. Już o pierwszej w południe była u ciotki. Co chwilę wstawała do okna, każdy turkot przyspieszał bicie jej serca, za każdym uderzeniem dzwonka drgała; zapominała się w rozmowie, na twarz jej wystąpiły silne rumieńce... No — i Rossi nie przyszedł!... A tak dziś była piękną. Ubrała się umyślnie dla niego, w jedwabną sukienkę kremowej barwy (z daleka wyglądało to jak zmięte płótno), miała brylantowe kolczyki (nie większe od ziarn grochu) w uszach i pasową różę na ramieniu. I tyle. Ale niech żałuje Rossi, że jej nie widział! Po czterogodzinnym oczekiwaniu wróciła do domu oburzona. Mimo jednak gniewu wzięła do rąk egzemplarz Romea i Julii i przeglądając go myślała: "Gdyby też nagle wszedł tu Rossi?" Nawet byłoby lepiej tu niż u hrabiny. Bez świadków mógłby jej szepnąć jakieś gorętsze słówko; przekonałby się, że ona szanuje jego pamiątki, a nade wszystko — przekonałby się (o czym tak głośno mówi duże lustro), że w tej sukni, z tą różą i na tym błękitnym fotelu wygląda jak bóstwo. Przypomniała sobie, że na obiedzie ma być Wokulski, i mimo woli wzruszyła ramionami. Galanteryjny kupiec po Rossim, którego podziwiał cały świat, wydał jej się tak śmiesznym, że po prostu ogarnęła ją litość. Gdyby Wokulski w tej chwili znalazł się u jej nóg, ona może nawet wsunęłaby mu palce we włosy i bawiąc się nim jak wielkim psem czytałaby tę oto skargę Romea przed Laurentym: "Niebo jest tu, gdzie mieszka Julia. Lada pies, kot, lada mysz marna żyje w niebie, może patrzeć na nią; tylko — Romeo nie może! Mdła mucha więcej ma mocy, więcej czci i szczęścia aniżeli Romeo. Jej wolno dotykać drogiej ręki Julii i z płonących ust kraść nieśmiertelne zbawienie. Mucha ma tę wolność, ale Romeo nie ma, bo on wygnany!... O księże, złe duchy wyją, gdy w piekle usłyszą ten wyraz; maszże ty serce, ty, święty spowiednik i przyjaciel, drzeć ze mnie pasy tym strasznym słowem – wygnanie..." Westchnęła. — Kto wie, ile razy powtarza sobie te zdania wielki tułacz myśląc o niej?... I może nawet nie ma powiernika!... Wokulski mógłby być takim powiernikiem; on chyba wie, jak za nią można rozpaczać, bo on narażał dla niej życie. Odwróciwszy kilka kartek wstecz znowu czytała: "Romeo! czemuż ty jesteś Romeo? Rzuć tę nazwę albo... przysięgnij być wiernym mojej miłości, a wtedy ja wyprę się rodu Kapuletów... Zresztą — tylko twoje nazwisko jest dla mnie nieprzyjazne, boś ty w istocie dla mnie nie Monteki... O, weź inną nazwę, bo czym jest nazwa?... To, co zwiemy różą, pod inną nazwą również by pachniało: tak i Romeo, bez nazwy Romeo, przecieżby całą swą wartość zatrzymał. Więc, Romeo — rzuć twoją nazwę, a w zamian za to, co nawet nie jest cząstką ciebie, weź mnie... ach!... całą..." Jakież było dziwne między nimi podobieństwo: on — Rossi, aktor, a ona — panna Łęcka. Rzuć nazwisko, rzuć swój zawód... Tak, ale cóżby wtedy zostało... Zresztą nawet księżniczka krwi mogłaby wyjść za Rossiego i świat tylko podziwiałby jej poświęcenie... Wyjść za Rossiego?... Dbać o jego garderobę teatralną, a może przyszywać mu guziki do nocnych koszul?... Panna Izabela wstrząsnęła się. Kochać go bez nadziei — to dosyć... Kochać i czasami porozmawiać z kim o tej tragicznej miłości... Możeby z panną Florentyną. Nie, ona nie ma dosyć uczucia. Daleko lepiej nadawałby się do tego Wokulski. Patrzyłby jej w oczy, cierpiałby za siebie i za nią, ona opowiadałaby mu bolejąc nad własnym i nad jego cierpieniem i w taki sposób bardzo przyjemnie upływałyby im godziny. Kupiec galanteryjny w roli powiernika!... Można by zresztą zapomnieć o tym kupiectwie. W tej samej porze pan Tomasz zakręcając siwego wąsa spacerował po swym gabinecie i myślał: "Wokulski jest to człowiek ogromnie zręczny i energiczny! Gdybym miał takiego plenipotenta (tu westchnął), nie pozbyłbym się majątku... No, już stało się: za to dziś go mam... Z kamienicy zostanie mi czterdzieści, nie — pięćdziesiąt, a może i sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli... Nie, nie przesadzajmy, niech pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, no — niechby tylko czterdzieści tysięcy... Dam mu to, on będzie mi płacił z osiem tysięcy rubli rocznie, resztę zaś (jeżeli interes pójdzie w jego rękach, jak się spodziewam), resztę procentów — każę kapitalizować... Za pięć, sześć lat suma podwoi się, a już za dziesięć — może wzrosnąć w czwórnasób... Bo to w operacjach handlowych pieniądze szalenie się mnożą... Ale co ja mówię!... Wokulski, jeżeli jest naprawdę genialnym kupcem, powinien mieć i z pewnością ma sto za sto. A w takim razie spojrzę mu w oczy i powiem bez ogródki: <> I on, naturalnie, zobaczywszy, z kim ma do czynienia, zmięknie od razu i może nawet wykaże taki dochód, o jakim mi się nie śniło..." Dzwonek w przedpokoju uderzył dwa razy. Pan Tomasz cofnął się w głąb gabinetu i usiadłszy na fotelu wziął do rąk tom przygotowanej na ten cel ekonomii Supińskiego. Mikołaj otworzył drzwi i za chwilę ukazał się Wokulski. — A... witam!... — zawołał pan Tomasz wyciągając do niego rękę. Wokulski nisko ukłonił się przed białymi włosami człowieka, którego rad był nazywać swoim ojcem. — Siadajże, panie Stanisławie... Może papierosa?... Proszę cię... Cóż tam słychać?... Czytam właśnie Supińskiego: tęga głowa!... Tak, narody nie umiejące pracować i oszczędzać zniknąć muszą z powierzchni ziemi... Tylko oszczędność i praca!... Pomimo to nasi wspólnicy zaczynają grymasić, co?... — Niech robią, jak im wygodniej — odparł Wokulski. — Ja na nich nie zyskam ani jednego rubla. — Ale ja nie opuszczę cię, panie Stanisławie — rzekł pan Tomasz tonem przekonania. I dodał po chwili: — W tych dniach sprzedaję, to jest dopuszczam do sprzedaży mego domu. Miałem z nim duży kłopot: lokatorowie nie płacą, rządcy złodzieje, a wierzycieli hipotecznych musiałem zaspokajać z własnej kieszeni. Nie dziw się, że mnie to w końcu znudziło... — Naturalnie — wtrącił Wokulski. — Mam nadzieję — ciągnął pan Tomasz — że zostanie mi z niego pięćdziesiąt, a choćby czterdzieści tysięcy rubli... — Ile ma pan nadzieję wziąć za ten dom? — Sto, do stu dziesięciu tysięcy rubli... Cokolwiek jednakże dostanę, tobie oddam, panie Stanisławie. Wokulski pochylił głowę na znak zgody i pomyślał, że jednak pan Tomasz za swoją kamienicę nie dostanie więcej nad dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli. Tyle bowiem miał w tej chwili do dyspozycji, a nie mógł zaciągać długów bez narażania swego kredytu. — Tobie oddam, panie Stanisławie — mówił pan Łęcki. — I właśnie chciałem zapytać się, czy przyjmiesz?... — Ależ rozumie się... — I jaki mi dasz procent? — Gwarantuję dwudziesty, a jeżeli interesa pójdą lepiej, to i wyższy — odparł Wokulski dodając w duchu, że więcej nad piętnaście procent nie mógłby dać komu innemu. "Filut!... — pomyślał pan Tomasz. — Sam ma ze sto procentów, a mnie daje dwadzieścia..." Głośno jednak rzekł: — Dobrze, kochany panie Stanisławie. Przyjmuję dwadzieścia procent, bylebyś mi mógł wypłacić z góry. — Będę płacił z góry... co pół roku — odpowiedział Wokulski lękając się, ażeby pan Tomasz nie wydał pieniędzy zbyt prędko. — I na to zgoda — rzekł pan Tomasz tonem wielkiej serdeczności. — Wszystkie zaś zyski — dodał z lekkim akcentem — wszystkie zyski wyższe nad dwadzieścia procent, proszę cię, ażebyś nie dawał mi ich do ręki, choćbym... błagał, rozumiesz?... ale żebyś dołączał do kapitału. Niech rośnie, prawda?... — Panie proszą — rzekł w tej chwili Mikołaj ukazując się we drzwiach gabinetu. Pan Tomasz uroczyście podniósł się z fotelu i ceremonialnym krokiem wprowadził gościa do salonu. Później niejednokrotnie Wokulski usiłował zdać sobie sprawę z salonu i ze sposobu, w jaki tam wszedł; ale całości faktu nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Pamiętał, że przede drzwiami ukłonił się parę razy panu Tomaszowi, że potem owionęła go jakaś miła woń, skutkiem czego ukłonił się damie w kremowej sukni z pąsową różą przy ramieniu, a potem — innej damie wysokiej i czarno ubranej, która patrzyła na niego z przestrachem. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że damą w kremowej sukni była panna Izabela. Siedziała na fotelu, z nieporównanym wdziękiem pochylona w jego stronę, i łagodnie patrząc mu w oczy mówiła: — Ojciec mój, jako pański wspólnik, będzie musiał odbyć długą praktykę, zanim potrafi zadowolnić pana. W jego imieniu proszę o pobłażliwość. Wyciągnęła rękę, której Wokulski ledwo śmiał dotknąć. — Pan Łęcki — odparł — jako wspólnik, potrzebuje mieć tylko zaufanego adwokata i buchaltera, którzy co pewien czas skontrolują rachunki. Reszta należy do nas. Zdawało mu się, że powiedział coś bardzo głupiego, i zarumienił się. — Pan musi mieć dużo zajęcia przy takim magazynie... — wtrąciła czarno ubrana panna Florentyna i przestraszyła się jeszcze mocniej. — Nie tak wiele. Do mnie należy dostarczanie funduszów obrotowych i zawiązywanie stosunków z nabywcami i odbiorcami. Rodzajem zaś towaru i oceną jego wartości zajmuje się administracja sklepu. — Czy to można w każdym razie spuścić się na obcych — westchnęła panna Florentyna. — Mam doskonałego plenipotenta, a zarazem przyjaciela, który lepiej prowadzi interesa, niżbym ja to potrafił. — Szczęśliwy jesteś, panie Stanisławie... — pochwycił pan Łęcki. — Nie wyjeżdżasz w tym roku za granicę? — Chcę być w Paryżu na wystawie. — Zazdroszczę panu — odezwała się panna Izabela. — Od dwu miesięcy marzę tylko o wystawie paryskiej, ale papo jakoś nie okazuje skłonności do wyjazdu... — Nasz wyjazd całkowicie zależy od pana Wokulskiego — odpowiedział ojciec. — Radzę ci więc jak najczęściej zapraszać go na obiad i podawać smaczny, ażeby miał dobry humor. — Zaręczam, że ile razy będzie pan na nas łaskaw, sama zajrzę do kuchni. Czy jednak dobre chęci wystarczą w tym wypadku... — Z wdzięcznością przyjmuję obietnicę — odparł Wokulski. — Nie wpłynie to jednak na termin wyjazdu państwa do Paryża, ponieważ zależy on tylko od ich woli. — Merci... — szepnęła panna Izabela. Wokulski schylił głowę. "Znam ja to <>! — pomyślał — płaci się za nie kulami..." — Państwo pozwolą do stołu?... — wtrąciła panna Florentyna. Przeszli do jadalnego pokoju, gdzie na środku stał okrągły stół nakryty na cztery osoby. Wokulski znalazł się przy nim między panną Izabelą i jej ojcem, naprzeciw panny Florentyny. Już był zupełnie spokojny, tak spokojny, że aż go to przerażało. Opuścił go szał miłości nawet pytał sam siebie: czy ona jest kobietą, którą kochał?... Bo czy podobna kochać się tak jak on i siedząc o krok od przyczyny swego obłędu czuć taką ciszę w duszy, tak niezmierną ciszę?... Myśl miał tak swobodną, że nie tylko dokładnie widział każde drgnienie fizjognomii swoich współbiesiadników, ale jeszcze (co już było zabawne), patrząc na pannę Izabelę, robił sobie następujący rachunek: "Suknia. Piętnaście łokci surowego jedwabiu po rublu — piętnaście rubli... Koronki z dziesięć rubli, a robota z piętnaście... Razem — czterdzieści rubli suknia, ze sto pięćdziesiąt rubli kolczyki i dziesięć groszy róża..." Mikołaj zaczął podawać potrawy. Wokulski bez najmniejszego apetytu zjadł kilka łyżek chłodniku, zapił portweinem, potem spróbował polędwicy i zapił ją piwem. Uśmiechnął się, sam nie wiedząc czemu, i w przystępie jakiejś żakowskiej radości postanowił robić błędy przy stole. Na początek skosztowawszy polędwicy położył nóż i widelec na podstawce obok talerza. Panna Florentyna aż drgnęła, a pan Tomasz z wielką werwą począł opowiadać o wieczorze w Tuileriach, podczas którego na żądanie cesarzowej Eugenii tańczył z jakąś marszałkową menueta. Podano sandacza, którego Wokulski zaatakował nożem i widelcem. Panna Florentyna o mało nie zemdlała, panna Izabela spojrzała na sąsiada z pobłażliwą litością, a pan Tomasz... zaczął także jeść sandacza nożem i widelcem. "Jacyście wy głupi!" — pomyślał Wokulski czując, że budzi się w nim coś niby pogarda dla tego towarzystwa. Na domiar odezwała się panna Izabela, zresztą bez cienia złośliwości: — Musi mnie papa kiedy nauczyć, jak się jada ryby nożem. Wokulskiemu wydało się to wprost niesmaczne. "Widzę, że odkocham się tu przed końcem obiadu..." — rzekł do siebie. — Moja droga — odpowiedział pan Tomasz córce — niejadanie ryb nożem to doprawdy przesąd... Wszak mam rację, panie Wokulski? — Przesąd?... nie powiem — rzekł Wokulski. — Jest to tylko przeniesienie zwyczaju z warunków, gdzie on jest stosowny, do warunków, gdzie nim nie jest. Pan Tomasz aż poruszył się na krześle. — Anglicy uważają to prawie za obrazę... — wydeklamowała panna Florentyna. — Anglicy mają ryby morskie, które można jadać samym widelcem; nasze zaś ryby ościste może jedliby innym sposobem... — O, Anglicy nigdy nie łamią form — broniła się panna Florentyna. — Tak — mówił Wokulski — nie łamią form w warunkach zwykłych, ale w niezwykłych stosują się do prawidła: robić, jak wygodniej. Sam zresztą widywałem bardzo dystyngowanych lordów, którzy baraninę z ryżem jedli palcami, a rosół pili prosto z garnka. Lekcja była ostra. Pan Tomasz jednak przysłuchiwał się jej z zadowoleniem, a panna Izabela prawie z podziwem. Ten kupiec, który jadał baraninę z lordami i wygłaszał tak śmiało teorię posługiwania się nożem przy rybach, urósł w jej wyobraźni. Kto wie, czy teoria nie wydała się jej ważniejszą aniżeli pojedynek z Krzeszowskim. — Więc pan jest nieprzyjacielem etykiety? — spytała. — Nie. Nie chcę tylko być jej niewolnikiem. — Są jednak towarzystwa, w których ona przestrzega się zawsze. — Tego nie wiem. Ale widziałem najwyższe towarzystwa, w których o niej zapominano w pewnych warunkach. Pan Tomasz lekko schylił głowę; panna Florentyna zsiniała, panna Izabela patrzyła na Wokulskiego prawie życzliwie. Nawet więcej niż — prawie... Bywały mgnienia, w których marzyło się jej, że Wokulski jest jakimś Harun—al—Raszydem ucharakteryzowanym na kupca. W sercu jej budził się podziw, nawet — sympatia. Z pewnością ten człowiek może być jej powiernikiem; z nim będzie mogła rozmawiać o Rossim. Po lodach zupełnie zdetonowana panna Florentyna została w jadalni, a reszta towarzystwa przeszła na kawę do gabinetu pana. Właśnie Wokulski skończył swoją filiżankę, kiedy Mikołaj przyniósł panu Tomaszowi na tacy list mówiąc: — Czeka na odpowiedź, jaśnie panie. — Ach, od hrabiny... — rzekł pan Tomasz spojrzawszy na adres. — Pozwolicie państwo... — Jeżeli pan nie ma nic przeciw temu — przerwała panna Izabela uśmiechając się do Wokulskiego — to przejdziemy do salonu, a ojciec tymczasem odpisze... Wiedziała, że list ten napisał pan Tomasz sam do siebie; koniecznie bowiem potrzebował choć pół godziny przedrzemać się po obiedzie. — Nie obrazi się pan? — spytał pan Tomasz ściskając Wokulskiego za rękę. Opuścili z panną Izabelą gabinet i weszli do salonu. Ona z gracją jej tylko właściwą usiadła na fotelu wskazując mu drugi, zaledwie o parę kroków odległy. Wokulskiemu, kiedy znalazł się z nią sam na sam, krew uderzyła do głowy. Wzburzenie spotęgowało się, gdy spostrzegł, że panna Izabela patrzy na niego jakimś dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby go chciała przeniknąć do dna i przykuć do siebie. To już nie była ta panna Izabela z kwesty wielkotygodniowej ani nawet z wyścigów; to była osoba rozumna i czująca, która ma go o coś serio zapytać i chce mu coś szczerego powiedzieć. Wokulski był tak ciekawy tego, co mu powie, i tak stracił wszelką władzę nad sobą, że chyba zabiłby człowieka, który by m w tej chwili przeszkodził. Patrzył na pannę Izabelę w milczeniu i czekał. Panna Izabela była zakłopotana: dawno już nie doznała takiego zamętu uczuć jak w tej chwili. Przez myśl przebiegały jej zdania: "kupił serwis" — "przegrywał umyślnie w karty do ojca" — "znieważył mnie", a potem: "kocha mnie" — "kupił konia wyścigowego" — "pojedynkował się" — "jadał baraninę z lordami w najwyższych towarzystwach..." Pogarda, gniew, podziw, sympatia kolejno potrącały jej duszę jak krople gęsto padającego deszczu; na dnie zaś tej burzy nurtowała potrzeba zwierzenia się komuś ze swych kłopotów codziennych i ze swych rozmaitych powątpiewań, i ze swej tragicznej miłości do wielkiego aktora. "Tak, on może być... on będzie moim powiernikiem!..." — myślała panna Izabela topiąc słodkie spojrzenie w zdumionych oczach Wokulskiego i lekko pochylając się naprzód, jakby chciała go pocałować w czoło. Potem ogarniał ją bezprzyczynowy wstyd: cofała się na poręcz fotelu, rumieniła się i z wolna opuszczała długie rzęsy, jakby ją sen morzył. Patrząc na grę jej fizjognomii Wokulskiemu przypomniały się cudowne falowania zorzy północnej i owe dziwne melodie, bez tonów i bez słów, które niekiedy odzywają się w ludzkiej duszy niby echa lepszego świata. Rozmarzony, przysłuchiwał się gorączkowemu tykotaniu stołowego zegara i biciu własnych pulsów i dziwił się, że te dwa tak szybkie zjawiska prawie wloką się w porównaniu z biegiem jego myśli. "Jeżeli jest jakie niebo — mówił sobie — błogosławieni nie doznają wyższego szczęścia aniżeli ja w tej chwili." Milczenie trwało już tak długo, że zaczęło być nieprzyzwoitym. Panna Izabela opamiętała się pierwsza. — Pan miał — rzekła — nieporozumienie z panem Krzeszowskim. — O wyścigi... — wtrącił pośpiesznie Wokulski. — Baron nie mógł mi darować, że kupiłem jego konia... Chwilę patrzyła na niego z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Potem miał pan pojedynek, który... bardzo nas zaniepokoił... — dodała ciszej. — A potem... baron przeprosił mnie — zakończyła szybko, spuszczając oczy. — W liście napisanym z tego powodu do mnie baron mówi o panu z wielkim szacunkiem i przyjaźnią... — Jestem bardzo... bardzo szczęśliwy. — bąkał Wokulski. — Z czego, panie? — Że okoliczności złożyły się w taki sposób... Baron jest człowiekiem dystyngowanym... Panna Izabela wyciągnęła rękę i zostawiwszy ją na chwilę w rozpalonej dłoni Wokulskiego rzekła: — Pomimo niewątpliwej dobroci barona ja jednak tylko panu dziękuję. Dziękuję... Są przysługi, których się nieprędko zapomina, i doprawdy... — tu zaczęła mówić wolniej i ciszej — doprawdy, ulżyłby pan memu sumieniu żądając czegoś, co by zrównoważyło pańską... uprzejmość... Wokulski puścił jej rękę i wyprostował się na krześle. Był tak odurzony, że nie zwrócił uwagi na ten mały wyraz "uprzejmość". — Dobrze — odparł. — Jeżeli pani każe, przyznam się nawet... do zasługi. Czy w zamian wolno mi zanieść prośbę do pani?... — Tak. — A więc — mówił rozgorączkowany — proszę o jedno: ażebym mógł służyć pani, o ile mi siły starczą. Zawsze i we wszystkim. — Panie!... — przerwała z uśmiechem panna Izabela — ależ to jest podstęp. Ja chcę spłacić jeden dług, a pan chce mnie zmusić do zaciągania nowych. Czy to właściwe?... — Co w tym niewłaściwego?... Alboż nie przyjmuje pani usług nawet od posłańców publicznych?... — Ale im płaci się za to — odpowiedziała figlarnie patrząc mu w oczy. — I ta tylko jest między mną i nimi różnica, że im płacić potrzeba, a mnie nie wypada. Nawet nie można. Panna Izabela kręciła głową. — To, o co proszę — mówił dalej Wokulski — nie przechodzi granicy najzwyklejszych stosunków ludzkich. Panie zawsze rozkazujecie — my zawsze spełniamy, oto wszystko. Ludzie należący do tej co i pani sfery towarzyskiej wcale nie potrzebowaliby prosić o podobną łaskę; dla nich jest ona codziennym obowiązkiem, nawet prawem. Ja zaś dobijałem się, a dzisiaj błagam o nią, gdyż spełnianie zleceń pani byłoby dla mnie pewnym rodzajem nobilitacji. Boże miłosierny! Jeżeli furmani i lokaje mogą nosić barwy pani, z jakiej racji ja nie miałbym zasługiwać na ten zaszczyt? — Ach, o tym pan mówi?... Dawać panu mojej szarfy nie potrzebuję; pan sam wziął ją gwałtem. A odbierać?... Już za późno, choćby ze względu na list barona. Znowu podała mu rękę, którą Wokulski ze czcią ucałował. W obocznym pokoju rozległy się kroki i wszedł pan Tomasz wyspany, promieniejący. Jego piękna twarz miała tak serdeczny wyraz, że Wokulski pomyślał: "Nędznikiem będę, jeżeli twoje trzydzieści tysięcy rubli, przyniosą ci dziesięciu tysięcy rocznie." Jeszcze z kwadrans posiedzieli we troje, rozmawiając o niedawnej zabawie w Dolinie Szwajcarskiej na cel dobroczynny, o przybyciu Rossiego i o wyjeździe do Paryża. Nareszcie Wokulski z żalem opuścił miłe towarzystwo obiecując przychodzić częściej i współcześnie z nimi jechać do Paryża. — Zobaczy pan, jak tam będzie wesoło — rzekła panna Izabela na pożegnanie. Lalka 16